1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to devices for use in athletic training, and in particular to a device using elastic straps extending alongside the legs for training and conditioning of the legs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a need for a training device for the legs in various sports. In sports such as golf, keeping one's legs in proper position is very important. Also, strengthening and conditioning the legs for many sports is essential.
There are several patents which show straps which extend from the waist of the body to the ground for use in golf training. These devices, however, do not adequately strengthen legs nor provide the proper positioning. Also, they would not be useful for other sports.